c'est compliqué, le début d'une relation
by arthemisdu44 et SFgirl
Summary: Harry se rapproche lentement mais sûrement de Drago. mais quand Ron décide d'y mettre son grain de sel, rien ne va plus. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Arthemisdu44

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et je ne gagne pas d'argent dessus. Je m'occupe de la partie yaoi.

Bon, je change un peu. Après les séries télés, voici les livres. Bon, comme beaucoup, j'aime beaucoup Harry Potter. Particulièrement les HP/DM. Donc, je vais écrire un HP/DM.

Il est plus long que ce que j'envisageais au début. de oneshot, il passe à un twoshot. Mais je suis certaine qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Tout se passe après les livres. ils sont presque tous profs à poudlard. et comme d'hab, il n'y a pas de lemon

* * *

Harry Potter déambulait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il continuait ses escapades nocturnes, malgré le fait qu'il soit devenu professeur, et que ce ne soit pas son tour de faire les rondes. Et puis, un prof de DCFM dans les couloirs, ça pouvait toujours être utile. Surtout depuis qu'un certain blond était devenu professeur de potion.

Il lui avait fallu cinq ans, après la mort de Voldemort, pour lui pardonner. Après d'âpres tergiversation avec son esprit, il s'était enfin décidé à lui pardonner, car Malfoy était quelqu'un de trop lâche et que jamais, il n'aurait pu tuer quelqu'un, Dumbledore, ni même quelqu'un d'autre. Il était même venu plaider sa cause au Magenmagot. Grâce à l'aide que Narcissa Malfoy lui avait apporté, il était parvenu à leur faire gagner cinq ans avant leur procès. Évidement, il n'avait rien fait pour Lucius, qui avait été condamné à vie à Azkaban. La femme et le fils Malfoy avaient été dépossédés d'une partie de leurs biens. Et maintenant, Drago était prof de potion. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il lui avait pardonné qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Son pardon lui avait déjà couté son amitié avec une partie de la famille Weasley. Seule Molly acceptait de lui parler, le considérant toujours comme son fils. Mais Ron n'avait pas comprit et apparemment, ne semblait pas près à lui pardonner. Il avait même voulu quitté son poste d'entraineur de Quidditch, mais la directrice avait refusé catégoriquement. L'ambiance était donc plutôt électrique dans les couloirs. Avec sa célébrité en plus, il n'y avait que la nuit qu'il pouvait se tenir bien et tranquille. Et tomber sur Malfoy lui permettrait peut-être se défouler.

Au alentour de minuit, il commença à se sentir vraiment fatigué. Les élèves étaient intenables cette année, avec toutes ces « célébrités », Neville et Luna étaient également devenu professeurs respectivement de botanique et de divination, et ils étaient tous subjugués par leurs célèbres professeurs. Il se dirigeait tranquillement vers sa chambre quand il tomba justement sur Malfoy. Mais pas de la façon dont il pensait. L'ancien serpentard était assis de façon particulièrement nonchalante au pied de la statue menant au bureau de McGonagal. Le plus surprenant était qu'il semblait avoir pleuré. Harry perdit soudain toute ça rancœur.

- Malfoy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Potter ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Tu veux que je te remercie pour m'avoir évité Azkaban ? Rêve toujours.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé de tel. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, tu as des cours demain.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir ce que je dois faire.

Harry haussa les épaules puis se détourna pour retourner dans sa chambre. Il ne vit pas le regard triste de Drago le suivre jusqu'à qu'il tourne dans le couloir. Deux jours plus tard, Harry, ainsi que l'ensemble de la communauté magique, apprenait pourquoi il avait pleuré. Lucius s'était donné la mort, en provoquant des détraqueurs. En apprenant son suicide, Narcissa avait quitté précipitamment l'Angleterre et était maintenant portée disparue. À la table des professeurs, Drago était impassible, Harry semblait inquiet, Neville le regardait fixement, Luna gobait les mouches, Ron riait dans sa barbe et McGonagal buvait son café comme si de rien n'était. Chez les élèves, tout le monde fixait ostensiblement Malfoy et cachait à peine leurs conversations. Cependant, chacun fit cours comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le soir, Harry voulu voir Drago mais n'y parvint pas. Et il n'y arriva pas avant près d'un mois. La plupart des élèves étaient à Pré au Lard pour leur première sortie, d'autres s'entrainaient en vue du premier match de Quidditch de l'année, opposant Griffondor à Poufsouffle et les restes étaient enfermés dans les salles communes à faire leur devoirs. Harry était tombé par hasard sur Drago. Il cherchait un livre à la bibliothèque et l'avait trouvé entre deux étagères à chercher lui aussi un livre.

- Malfoy.

- Potter ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Savoir comment tu vas ! Ce n'est pas un crime.

- Venant de toi, ça peut signifier beaucoup de chose. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Tu en as déjà suffisamment fait, répliqua brusquement Drago.

- Malfoy, tu n'es plus obligé de te comporter comme ça. On n'est plus les enfants qui se détestaient. Nous sommes adultes maintenant. On a vingt deux ans. On peut peut-être discuter tranquillement.

- Tu es toujours à voir le meilleur dans tout le monde. Tu es pathétique.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. Je sais que tout le monde à sa part d'ombre. Je ne serais pas prof autrement. Et toi non plus.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, tu vois le meilleur en tout le monde. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir comment je vais ?

- Tu es un collègue, et je m'inquiète. J'aimerais bien qu'on soit autre chose que des éternels ennemis.

- Tu veux que je remplace ton cher Weasmoche ? Non merci !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que Ron n'était plus mon ami. Je n'y peux rien s'il ne comprend pas pourquoi je t'ai évité Azkaban.

- Et pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Je te le dirais peut-être un jour. Je te laisse, je dois corriger des copies.

Harry abandonna Drago qui le regarda d'un air surpris. Ça faisait deux fois qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui et il lui avait évité Azkaban. Et surtout, il ne semblait pas vraiment lui en vouloir pour avoir mis à mal son amitié avec Ron. Harry faisait des efforts, alors il en ferait aussi. La prochaine fois qu'ils se croiseraient. De son côté, Harry se demandait ce qu'il lui avait pris de raconter tout ça à Malfoy, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas car il croisa Ron qui l'évita plutôt ostensiblement, éloignant ainsi l'humeur assez joyeuse dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Il se passa deux mois avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent une nouvelle fois en tête à tête. C'était les vacances de Noël et donc presque tous les élèves étaient rentrés chez eux. Ils n'y avaient en tout et pour tout 20 élèves et 10 professeurs. Aussi les couloirs étaient-ils particulièrement vides. Et au détour d'un couloir, ils se croisèrent et faillirent presque se rentrer dedans.

- Potter ! Fait attention où tu marches

- J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, excuse moi !

- Tu te rends compte que tu viens de t'excuser auprès de moi ! Tu es malade ou quoi ?

- Quoi ? Non, ce n'est rien. J'ai appris une nouvelle que je ne sais pas si je dois être content ou pas !

- Et qu'est ce que c'est ?

- C'est une impression ou te me demande vraiment ce qui me tracasse ?

- Je ne suis pas aussi borné que tu ne sembles le croire. J'ai réfléchit à ce que tu as dit l'autre jour à la bibliothèque, et je veux bien faire un effort. Je te dois bien ça !

- Si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, Hermione vient de m'annoncer qu'elle était enceinte.

- Chouette, une nouvelle belette.

- Si je n'étais pas en froid avec Ron, tu te serais pris mon poing.

- Je ne vais pas devenir l'homme de tes rêves, non plus. N'en demande pas trop.

- Tu fais quoi, à Noël ?

- Eh bien, je vais rester ici. McGonagal a décidé d'emmener les élèves à Pré au Lard avec les professeurs restants, mais je ne vais pas y aller. Je ne tiens pas à détruire l'ambiance.

- Et moi, je ne tiens pas à accaparer toute l'attention. On peut passer Noël ensemble, si tu en as envie.

- Tu ne passes pas Noël avec les belettes et miss-je-sais-tout ?

- Il n'y a que Molly Weasley qui me parle encore, et Arthur me tolère quand je ne suis pas trop longtemps près de lui. Je ne tiens pas à plomber l'ambiance. Alors ?

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Peut-être pour me faire pardonner d'avoir refuser ton amitié en première année.

Drago leva un sourcil interrogateur. Mais accepta quand même. Ils avaient tout les deux changé depuis cette guerre et il ne pensait pas qu'un petit dîner pour Noël leur ferait du mal. Harry semblait assez content de cette initiative, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dans le hall d'entrée, car aucun des deux n'avaient envie de passer Noël à Poudlard.

Trois jours après, les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent en même temps. Harry était habillé en chemise rouge un peu ouverte avec un pantalon noir moulant, alors que Dragon avait une chemise verte avec un pantalon en lin blanc. Chacun jaugea l'autre avec un œil appréciateur.

- Joli, commenta Drago.

- Toi aussi. On y va ?

- Où on va ?

- Je pensais à un endroit discret. Chez les moldus !

- C'est une blague ?

- Non, mais c'est toi qui voulait être tranquille, non ? Les moldus sont très bien, tu verras. Ils ne vont pas te sauter dessus et te manger.

- Si je viens, je t'emmènerais dans un endroit qui te rebute également.

- Si tu veux, je n'ai rien à faire pendant les vacances. On y va maintenant, sinon, on n'aura plus de place.

Drago haussa les épaules et suivit le survivant. Une fois le portail passé, Harry tendit sa main à Drago qui hésita un moment avant de la prendre. Puis, ils transplanèrent à Londres, non loin du restaurant dans lequel ils allèrent. Le serveur les emmena dans un endroit tranquille, à l'écart des gens. Il se passa un moment avant que Drago ne reprenne la parole.

- Ce n'est pas si mal, pour le moment. Il faut espérer que ça va continuer.

- Les moldus ne sont pas sans cervelle. On devrait passer une bonne soirée, si tu fais des efforts.

- Tu fais quoi au premier de l'an ?

- Rien, pourquoi ?

- Alors, c'est moi qui t'invite, cette fois-ci. Tu verras, tu vas adorer.

- Je te fais confiance pour ça.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant un bon moment. De nombreuses jeunes femmes présentent dans le restaurant draguaient ouvertement les deux jeunes hommes, mais Drago resta impassible et Harry était irrité.

- Détends-toi, elles ne vont pas te sauter dessus. Elles ne savent pas qui tu es !

- Peut-être mais elles m'énervent. Ça ne te fait rien, à toi ?

- Ce n'est pas les filles qui m'attirent. Elles pourraient se traîner à mes pieds, ça ne me fera ni chaud, ni froid.

- Tu es gay ?

- Ça te dérange ?

- Pas vraiment. Je suis juste un peu surpris.

- Maintenant que je t'ai dit mon petit secret, dis moi en un !

- Tu veux savoir quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu m'en veux pour les Weasley ? Et répond moi honnêtement, s'il te plait.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se dispute. Si ça n'avait pas été toi, ça aurait été autre chose. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment un secret !

- Dis moi en un. Et je suis soulagé. Je ne voulais pas que tu me portes de l'intérêt juste pour me faire du mal après ça !

- Je ne ferais jamais ça ! Je ne suis pas comme ça. Et si tu veux vraiment un secret, je suis bi.

- Sans blague ! Quelqu'un est au courant ?

- Non, mais j'avais l'intention de le dire à Ron quand j'ai décider de prendre ta défense. Donc il est fort possible qu'il m'aurait fait la tête à cause de ça. Il n'est pas très tolérant, quand il veut.

- Ben dis donc, ça s'est une surprise. Tu as déjà couché avec un mec ?

- J'ai déjà dit un secret. Je te le dirais si tu m'en dis un autre !

- D'accord. Ma mère ne s'est pas enfuie. Elle est partie dans de la famille qu'on a en Irlande. Elle en avait assez d'être la cible des médias. Elle voulait de la tranquillité.

- Je suis heureux de l'apprendre. J'ai eu peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Je n'aurais jamais tué Voldemort si elle n'avait pas été là.

- Merci. Et maintenant, ta réponse !

- Oui, je l'ai déjà fait. Peu de temps après la mort de Voldemort. Je ne savais plus trop où j'en étais et l'insistance de Ginny m'énervait.

- Eh bien, quelles révélations, ce soir ! J'ai hâte d'être à la semaine prochaine maintenant.

- Tu n'es pas si désagréable, quand tu veux.

- Potter, je suis désagréable quand j'en ai envie. Je suis un aristocrate, je suis toujours aimable.

- Bien sûr !

Ils continuèrent à parler un moment et ils ne rentrèrent à l'école que très tard dans la nuit. Le lendemain matin, chacun avait leur cadeau. Pour Harry, seule Molly lui avait envoyer l'habituel pull avec ses initiales. Sinon, il avait un livre de la part d'Hermione, une plante repousse-intrus de la part de Neville et des lunettes pour voir les Tudikois. Drago, lui, avait des bonbons de la part de Pansy, un livre de la part de Blaise et une montre en argent massif de la part de sa mère. Et chacun des deux eu la surprise d'avoir un cadeau de la part de l'autre. Harry avait acheter une bague en argent elle aussi, aux armoiries de Serpentard et Malfoy pour Drago, qui lui avait acheter un collier en or avec un hippogriffe comme pendentif. Ils eurent le loisir de se remercier et de se voir pendant la semaine qui suivit. McGonagal s'étonna un peu de les voir régulièrement ensemble mais elle ne dit rien.

Au réveillon du premier de l'an, ils étaient presque habillés pareil que pour celui de Noël, sauf que s'était maintenant Drago qui était en rouge et noir et Harry qui était en vert et blanc. Comme la dernière fois, ils se jaugèrent mais cette fois-ci, ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Nous aurions voulu le faire exprès, nous n'aurions pas réussi, plaisanta Harry.

- J'allais le dire. On y va ?

- Où ça ?

- Tu verras bien !

- Je te l'avais dit, moi, où c'est qu'on allait.

- Je sais, mais moi, je ne vais pas te le dire. Ce n'est pas chez les moldus, mais on ne sera pas non plus dérangé. Alors, on y va, oui ou non ?

- J'arrive.

Harry suivit docilement l'ancien Serpentard jusqu'à la grille. Et comme lui la première fois, il lui tendit la main mais l'ancien Griffondor n'hésita pas à la prendre. Il se retrouva bientôt devant une immense maison blanche, qui était entouré d'une immense plaine verte. Harry se demandait bien où il avait atterrit.

- Avant que tu ne poses la question, on est en Irlande. Ma mère voulait que je passe le premier de l'an avec elle, et je ne pouvais pas refuser vu que je l'avais déjà fait pour Noël. Ça ne te dérange pas, j'espère.

- Pas du tout. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

- On ne va pas rester ici toute la soirée. Juste pour manger. Après je t'emmènerai dans un autre endroit, et crois-moi, tu seras encore plus surpris que maintenant.

- Si tu le dis.

Drago partit devant et ouvrit la porte en s'annonçant avant de laisser Harry entrer. Narcissa Malfoy était là pour les accueillir. Elle semblait heureuse que Drago soit là et qu'il s'entende enfin avec le survivant. Ils passèrent une bonne soirée, Narcissa se montrant tout à fait aimable et serviable. Ils restèrent jusqu'à une heure du matin, le temps de dire bonne année à la famille qui l'hébergeait et aux elfes de maison. Puis, Drago et Harry repartirent tranquillement, sans transplaner cette fois. Et l'ancien Serpentard emmena Harry dans une boite de nuit, moldu.

- Si j'avais su ça avant, je crois que j'aurais fait une crise cardiaque, annonça Harry.

- Eh bien, je suis content que tu ne l'ais pas su avant car on aurait un gros problème nommé Voldemort si tu étais mort avant de le tuer. On y va ou tu veux poireauter devant toute la nuit ?

- J'arrive ! Laisse-moi le temps de me remettre de mes émotions.

La nuit fut excellente pour les deux. Ils discutèrent et dansèrent jusqu'au petit matin. Et ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit à envoyer balader hommes et femmes qui espéraient passer la fin de la soirée avec un des deux hommes. C'est bras dessus, bras dessous qu'ils rentrèrent à l'école, et la directrice ne cacha pas sa surprise de les voir aussi proche mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car ils se séparèrent au moment où elle arrivait, et allèrent se coucher avec l'intention de ne se lever que le lendemain.

Les semaines suivantes furent presque agréables pour les deux nouveaux amis. Régulièrement, ils sortaient ensemble et ils leur arrivaient même de mettre de cours en commun pour les septièmes années, qui se tenaient à carreaux, pensant toujours se trouver devant les deux plus grands ennemis de Poudlard. Luna continuait à prodiguer à Harry des conseils farfelus, mais Neville s'éloignait un peu de lui. Et Ron ne cachait plus sa méchanceté envers Drago, et maintenant Harry. Hermione en avait été choqué lorsqu'elle était venue rendre visite à son mari, avec quelques rondeurs en plus, la veille de la saint Valentin. Elle avait copieusement insulté Ron avant d'emmener Harry à l'écart.

- Pourquoi tu le laisses faire ?

- Il fait ce qu'il veut. Les attaques de ce genre ne m'atteignent plus depuis longtemps. Par contre, je ne suis pas sur que Drago va se taire encore longtemps.

- Drago ? Que vient-il faire dans cette histoire ? Et depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

- Je te signale que c'est parce que j'ai pris sa défense que toute la famille Weasley ou presque me fait la tête. Et je l'appelle par son prénom depuis qu'on est ami. Je ne t'ai jamais appeler Granger, il me semble.

- Tu es ami avec Malfoy ? Tu devrais faire attention. Il pourrait très bien essayer de te faire du mal.

- Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie privée, Hermione. Tu n'es plus à Poudlard et je suis assez grand pour savoir avec qui je dois sortir.

- Tu es gay ?

- Non, je suis bi. Je ne serais jamais sortit avec Cho et Ginny autrement.

- Et tu aimes Malfoy ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'aime bien passer du temps avec lui.

- Tu n'as besoin de personne pour te dire ce que tu dois faire. Si tu veux passer du temps avec Malfoy, je ne t'en empêcherais pas. Mais fais attention, il pourrait te faire souffrir.

- Moi aussi, je pourrais le faire souffrir. Luna est persuadée qu'il est tombé amoureux de moi. On passe le 14 février tout le deux. Je verrais bien à ce moment là.

- Tu me tiendras au courant ?

- Bien sûr. Je crois que tu es une des rares amies qui veuillent bien encore me parler. Et toi, tu me diras comment va Ron. Il ne me parle plus du tout.

- D'accord. On se voit après demain. Bonne journée, Harry.

Hermione l'embrassa sur la joue avant que Ron ne les voit tout les deux. Il avait interdit à sa femme de le voir, mais Hermione était plus têtue que lui et ne l'écoutait que quand ça lui chantait. Harry la regarda partir, puis fit demi-tour pour aller à la bibliothèque, chercher le prochain sujet de son cours. Il croisa Ron dans les couloirs, mais ils s'ignorèrent superbement. Il croisa également Luna, avec qui il passa le reste de son temps libre avant de retourner en cours. Le 14 février tombait juste sur la sortie à Pré au Lard et il avait décidé de rester à l'école, mais Luna essaya de l'en dissuader, disant que quelque chose de grave allait lui arriver. Mais bien sûr, il n'en crut pas un mot. Depuis le temps qu'on lui disait qu'il allait mourir. Il finit par l'abandonner avant qu'elle ne le démoralise et lui avoir demander si c'était possible qu'il vienne la voir le lendemain soir.

Le lendemain, il faisait les sorties en compagnies de Ron et Drago. Tous les élèves, y compris les célibataires, quittaient le château. Les premières et deuxièmes années avaient également eu le droit d'y aller, exceptionnellement. Hermione vint à la suite des derniers et embarqua son mari en faisant un clin d'œil à son ami. Puis, lorsqu'ils furent assez loin, les deux nouveaux amis retournèrent à l'intérieur du château. Ils avaient décider d'aller à la salle sur demande, car des élèves pouvaient arriver avant la fin de la sortie et ils voulaient être tranquille.

La salle avait fait quelque chose d'étonnant. C'était un magnifique jardin japonais, avec un salon d'un thé au centre. Harry écarquilla les yeux et Drago ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson. Aucun des deux n'avaient réellement pensé à ça. Mais, ils n'allaient pas sans plaindre. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la table et s'assirent.

- C'est toi qui a pensé à ça ? Demanda Harry.

- Non, je pensais que c'était toi. Mais ça devrait le faire, pour ce qu'on a à faire.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on a à faire ?

- Parler, mais pas maintenant. Profitons un peu de la vue.

Harry acquiesça et s'allongea dans l'herbe, un peu après Drago. Ils regardèrent un moment les oiseaux passer, puis sans rien dire, Drago alla s'asseoir auprès d'Harry mais il se passa un moment avant que ne demande ce qui se passe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien de grave. Je ne pense pas en tout cas. Ça dépend sûrement du point de vue !

- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, je te dirais si c'est grave ou pas.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un truc que tu dis comme ça !

- On est le 14 février, Drago. J'ai comme une petite idée de ce que tu veux me dire.

- Ah bon ? Je ne te savais pas aussi perspicace. Et qu'est que je veux dire, d'après toi ?

- C'est toi qui as voulu commencer. Je ne t'empêcherais pas d'aller jusqu'au bout. Je te dirais après ce que je voulais te dire.

- D'accord. J'aime bien passer du temps avec toi. Et j'aimerais bien en passer plus.

- C'est ce que je me disais. Et moi aussi, j'aimerais bien passer plus de temps avec toi.

- Et les Weasley et Granger ?

- Hermione s'est mariée à Ron. C'est une Weasley elle aussi, maintenant. Et je me fiche de l'avis des autres. Je fais ce que je veux.

- Tu te fous des élèves, de McGonagal, et tous les autres ?

- Oui, je m'en fous. Tu as l'intention de rester assis comme ça longtemps, parce qu'on n'a pas l'éternité.

Drago sourit et se pencha sur Harry pour l'embrasser. Seulement, il n'en eut pas le temps. Un étrange hurlement les interrompit. Ils sortirent en courant et découvrirent les élèves en train de courir dans les couloirs. Ils finirent par découvrir la raison de cet affolement. Un élève de septième année avait décider de faire une farce à la Weasley et n'avait rien trouver de mieux qui d'inonder plusieurs étages avec un dragon qui ressemblait énormément à celui des jumeaux. Ce dernier terrorisait maintenant la majorité des élèves. Dans un ensemble parfait de professeurs responsables, les deux nouveaux amis virent à bout du dragon aquatique, finissant tout deux aussi trempés que s'ils venaient de passer une nuit entière sous une pluie battante. Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire en voyant leurs têtes. Au même moment, plusieurs profs arrivèrent en courant, dont Ron, Hermione et Luna, cette dernière ne courant pas véritablement. Les voyant hilare, Hermione planta son mari et embarqua Harry avec elle. Ron se mit en colère et il ne trouva personne de mieux que Drago pour la passer, qui resta impassible un long moment. Mais le professeur de Quidditch devint soudain bien plus incisif et cruel lorsqu'ils ne se retrouvèrent que tout les deux.

- Alors, tu t'amuses bien avec Harry, la fouine ?

- Ce que je fais avec lui ne te regarde pas !

- Profites-en bien avant qu'il ne se lasse. Il fait juste semblant d'être ton ami.

- Je ne te crois pas. Tu serais toujours ami avec lui, autrement.

- Mais, je le suis toujours. Tous les jours, il me raconte comment il te fait croire à son amitié. Il fait ça simplement pour mieux te briser après.

- Tu mens ! Répliqua Drago qui commençait pourtant à douter.

- Il m'a raconté ce que vous avez fait pendant les vacances. Il se moquait de ta crédulité. Je le connais mieux que toi. Il se paye ta tête. Tu ne seras jamais plus que la fouine et le fils d'un Mangemort pour lui. Il n'a pas besoin de toi. Il le fait simplement pour te détruire, il déteste les Mangemorts.

Drago ne répondit pas, abasourdi et se demandant si c'était vrai. Il abandonna un Ron ricanant méchamment et déambula dans les couloirs dans l'espoir de trouver Harry pour qu'il s'explique. Il croisa cependant Luna qui lui annonça innocemment quelque chose qu'il aurait préférer ne jamais entendre.

Pendant ce temps, Harry ne se doutait pas instant de ce qui se tramait. Il tentait d'empêcher Hermione de le sécher, lui assurant qu'il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul.

- Alors, que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien. Un héritier de Fred et George a sévit avant qu'on ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Et il allait se passer quoi ?

- Hermione! J'ai autre chose à faire que te raconter ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie privée.

- Mais je veux savoir !

- Pas maintenant. Je dois retrouver l'élève qui a fait ça. Et toi, tu vas devoir t'expliquer avec Ron. Je croyais qu'il t'avait demandé de ne pas me parler.

- Tu restes mon meilleur ami, quelque soit la personne avec qui tu décides de sortir.

- Je ne sors pas avec Drago.

- Pas encore. On ferait bien d'y aller avant que lui et Ron ne s'entretuent.

Ils sortirent de la classe et retournèrent sur les lieux du sinistre. Il n'y avait plus personne, aussi décidèrent-ils de partir à la recherche de l'origine du dragon. Après presque une heure de recherche, ils trouvèrent le fautif, un septième année, dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Il se vantait haut et fort d'avoir effrayer la majorité des élèves. Bien qu'il détestait ça, Harry lui donna plusieurs heures de retenus et alla avec lui voir McGonagal. Cette dernière lui donna une nouvelle retenu : éponger tous les couloirs inondés, sans l'aide de la magie. Et il serait surveillé pas Rusard, toujours fidèle au poste. Et maintenant qu'il était débarrassé de l'élève, le survivant partit à la recherche de Drago, mais il ne le trouva pas et commença à s'inquiéter alors qu'Hermione le rejoignit avec un air préoccupé sur le visage.

- Tu as retrouvé Drago ?

- Non, et je me demande bien pourquoi.

- J'ai une petite idée. Ron avait l'air très content de lui quand je suis retourné le voir. Il était toujours d'une humeur de chien depuis que tu es ami avec Malfoy, mais il était très heureux quand je l'ai quitté. Il a eu la réaction que j'attendais quand je lui ais dit que j'attendais son enfant.

- Tu crois qu'il lui a fait quelque chose ? S'épouvanta Harry.

- Ron n'est pas du genre à faire du mal à quelqu'un physiquement. Par contre, il a pu lui dire des choses horribles.

- Il ne va pas très bien, avec la mort de son père et la disparition de sa mère. Il pourrait faire une bêtise.

- Ne t'inquiète pas trop vite. Peut-être que d'autres professeurs l'ont vu. Tu es allé voir dans la salle des professeurs ?

- Oui, mais il n'y était pas.

- Mais il y a peut-être été. Allons voir et demandons aux profs qui seront présents.

Harry hocha fébrilement la tête. Il se promit que si la disparition de Drago avait à voir avec Ron, il allait se souvenir de sa colère. Ils arrivèrent vite à la salle, mais il n'y avait pas grand monde. Juste Luna et le prof d'astronomie.

- Oh Harry, s'exclama Luna. Tu es encore là. Je t'ai dit que si tu restais au château aujourd'hui, il allait t'arriver quelque chose.

- Est-ce que tu as vu Drago ? Demanda Harry en ignorant sa remarque.

- Oui. Il avait l'air malade, alors je lui ais conseillé d'aller voir madame Pomfresh.

- Et il est allé la voir ? Demanda Hermione alors que Harry se demandait pourquoi Drago avait l'air malade.

- Je ne sais pas. Je lui ai demandé où se trouvait Harry et il est sortit par la grande porte, après.

- Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? Demanda Harry en regardant la grande porte, espérant voir Drago entrer.

- Je voulais savoir si tu venais toujours, ce soir, pour me débarrasser des Malnés.

- Je viendrais. À tout à l'heure.

Harry était inquiet pour Drago. Il se demandait ce qui avait pu se passer pour que l'ancien Serpentard disparaisse comme ça. Hermione lui promit de parler avec Ron pour savoir s'il y était pour quelque chose mais elle lui fit promettre de ne pas les déranger le jour de la saint Valentin. Le soir arriva trop vite au goût d'Harry, qui n'avait pas retrouvé Drago. Cependant, lorsqu'il sortit de chez Luna après s'être débarrassé des Malnés, il le vit entrer par la grande porte en titubant. L'ancien Serpentard le vit également mais contrairement à d'habitude, il ne rejoignit pas le Griffondor, faisait un quart de tour et se dirigeant vers les cachots. Le survivant couru après mais il se fit violement rembarrer et avant d'avoir pu lui demander ce qu'il se passait, Drago s'enferma dans la salle la plus proche. Inquiet et surpris, Harry abandonna et rentra dans sa chambre en se promettant de demander des explications à Ron.

Le lendemain, il laissa Hermione profiter de son mari encore une matinée car elle devait repartir dans l'après-midi. Il passa son temps à chercher à entrer en contact avec Drago mais ce dernier faisait tout pour l'éviter. À midi, n'y tenant plus, il rentra dans les quartiers de Ron.

- Sort de chez moi, toi !

- Je veux savoir ce que tu as dis à Drago.

- Je n'ai pas parler à _Drago_.

- Ron, Harry n'a rien fait pour que tu le traites comme ça, le défendit Hermione.

- Il n'avait pas à défendre les Malfoy. Ils méritent d'aller à Azkaban.

- Narcissa m'a aidé quand je me suis retrouvé seul devant Voldemort. Si elle n'avait pas été là, je serais mort. La moindre des choses pour la remercier était d'aider son fils.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas une seule action qui changera des années d'activités mangemortes. Personne ne t'a demandé de copiner avec Malfoy.

- On n'est plus des gamins, Ron, mais des professeurs responsables. C'est un collègue et il n'a rien fait depuis la fin de la guerre pour que tu lui gardes autant de haine.

- Je ne peux pas lui pardonner. Je n'ai fait que le remettre à sa place. On ne devient pas ami avec des Serpentards, et après ce que je lui ais dit, il va te prendre pour quelqu'un d'ignoble.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? Demanda Hermione alors qu'Harry se retenait de frapper son ex-meilleur ami.

- Que l'amitié de Harry n'était qu'une façade, qu'il va l'abandonner pour mieux le détruire. Car c'est ce que tu feras si tu veux que je redevienne ton ami.

Le poing d'Harry partit avant que ce dernier n'ait vraiment le temps d'y faire attention. Il était en colère et ça se ressentait, sa magie brisant quelques bibelots. Hermione ne tenta même pas de l'arrêter, mais elle s'inquiétait pour les deux jeunes hommes.

- Comment veux-tu que je sois ami avec toi ? C'est complètement déloyal et immature. Je ne te parlerais plus tant que tu ne te seras pas fait pardonner par Drago. Et si je n'arrive pas à le convaincre que tu mentais, tu vas te souvenir qu'il ne faut pas me mettre en colère. Et n'empêche pas Hermione de me parler. Elle n'a rien fait.

Sans attendre que l'un des deux réponde, il sortit en claquant la porte. Il s'isola dans la cabane hurlante pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi. C'était dimanche, il avait donc tout son temps. Le soir, ni lui, ni Drago n'était dans la grande salle pour le repas. Par contre, Hermione avait pris place auprès de madame Pomfresh. Elle ne voulait pas laisser les deux anciens amis dans cette situation. Elle avait réussi à convaincre l'infermière et McGonagal qu'elles pourraient avoir besoin d'elle.

* * *

Voila pour la première partie. la suite la semaine prochaine...


	2. Chapter 2

Voila la deuxième partie tant attendu. bonne lecture

* * *

Le lendemain, les cours furent plutôt moroses pour Harry mais il mit de la bonne volonté à intéresser ses élèves. À la fin de chaque cours, des jeunes filles venaient le voir pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas, mais il éluda leurs questions en leur faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas interessé par les propositions qu'elles faisaient. Il tenta de parler avec Drago, mais il n'y parvint pas. Et il se passa une semaine avant qu'il n'y arrive. Hermione avait réussi à détendre un peu l'humeur d'Harry, mais elle ne réussit pas à le convaincre de pardonner à Ron.

Le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour parler à l'ancien Serpentard fut d'aller directement le voir dans ses quartiers. Il attendit patiemment que Drago daigne lui ouvrir. Il ne le harcela pas mais resta planté devant la porte et le tableau en eu rapidement assez. Cependant, il ne lui ouvrit qu'après minuit.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Laisse-moi entrer, s'il te plait. Je veux te parler.

- Pour me dire la même chose que Weasmoche, non merci.

- Non. Il t'a menti. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de t'abandonner. S'il te plait, je n'ai pas envie de parler dans le couloir.

Drago sembla réfléchir longuement avant de s'éloigner de la porte en la laissant ouverte. Harry entra et la referma. Il le vit se servir un grand verre de whisky pur feu. Le survivant le rejoignit à grand pas et lui prit des mains avant qu'il ne le boive. Il s'attira son regard foudroyant mais il l'empêcha de parler, prenant le parole avant lui.

- Ron t'a menti. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit exactement mais ce n'est pas vrai.

- Tu détestes les Mangemorts !

- Pas tous. J'ai toujours cru que tu l'avais rejoins contre ton gré. Et ne me dit rien. Je préfère croire ça, et même si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- J'aimerais bien continuer ce qu'on avait commencé dans la salle sur demande.

- Tu sors déjà avec Loufoqua !

- Luna ? Je ne sors pas avec Luna, qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- Elle m'a dit que tu devais la rejoindre pour essayer le lit !

- Ah, ça. Son lit était infester d'un truc qu'elle seule connait. Elle voulait que je la débarrasse de Malnés, ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de sortir avec elle. Elle est bien trop bizarre.

- Mais personne ne me dit que ce qu'a dit Ron est faux. Je ne veux pas revivre ce que j'ai vécu après la guerre.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire vivre ça. Moi non plus, je ne tiens pas à revivre mon fiasco avec Ginny.

- Ton fiasco avec Ginny ?

- Oui ! Ça n'a pas vraiment marché. J'en envie d'être avec toi. Si tu ne me crois pas, demande à Hermione.

- C'est sûr que si je demande à miss-je-sais-tout, je serais fixé. Je suis désolé, mais les paroles de Ron m'ont secoué. Je ne peux pas commencer une histoire comme ça.

- Je suis patient. Mais on peut continuer à se voir, quand même. En ami ?

- Oui, on peut continuer, mais tiens ton ami à carreau.

- Je ne suis plus ami avec lui. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ce qu'il a fait. Je lui ai demandé de te faire ses excuses.

- Je n'en veux pas.

- Mais pour moi, c'est important. On mange ensemble demain soir ?

- Harry...

- Je veux juste me faire pardonner. Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus. Je vais te laisser réfléchir, tu me donneras ta réponse demain matin, au déjeuner, si tu veux.

- Non, c'est bon. Je veux bien. Je t'attendrais devant la grande porte. A demain.

- A demain.

Harry laissa Drago et alla dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas dormis aussi bien depuis une semaine. Le lendemain, Ron leur jeta un regard noir lorsqu'il les vit tous les deux sortir de l'école, mais Hermione l'empêcha de dire ou faire quoique ce soit.

Ils reprirent leurs cours en commun, pour le plus grand bonheur des élèves. Le mois de février passa tranquillement sans qu'Harry ne décroche un seul mot à Ron. Régulièrement, Hermione demandait à Harry comment ça se passait avec Drago et le survivant lui affirmait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus que de l'amitié entre les deux. Mais elle ne le croyait pas vraiment et quand elle l'interrogeait sur ces sentiments, il avait subitement des devoirs à corriger. Un soir, celui de l'anniversaire de Ron, Drago emmena Harry chez sa mère en Irlande. Elle voulait absolument revoir le jeune homme, mais ni son fils, ni le principal concerné ne savait pourquoi. Après avoir viré proprement son fils du salon, elle discuta avec Harry.

- Tout ce passe bien entre Drago et toi ?

- Oui, on est amis. Pourquoi ?

- Je vais devoir m'absenter un long moment pour redorer l'honneur des Malfoy, mais il ne veut pas me laisser partir. Il pense que je suis trop fragile.

- Vous serez partie longtemps ?

- Je ne sais pas, justement, mais je ne serais pas revenu avant décembre. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais continuer à prendre soin de Drago pendant les vacances.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention d'arrêter. Mais vous auriez peut-être dû en parler à Drago avant de m'en parler.

- Je vais le faire, mais je voulais être sûre que tu n'allais pas l'abandonner.

- Aucun risque là dessus.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi donc ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment à vous que je pensais le dire, s'excusa Harry plutôt embarrassé.

- Ça ne fait rien. Je me doute de ce que tu veux dire. Je vais aller voir Drago, tu peux aller dans ta chambre, si tu veux.

- Merci !

- Je vois bien que tu l'aimes.

Harry était rouge comme une tomate, mais soulagé que quelqu'un ait deviné sans qu'il ait eu besoin de le dire à haute voix. Bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment eu l'intention de le dire à Narcissa, il préférait qu'elle soit au courant maintenant, et au moins, elle ne le tannerait pas comme était en train de le faire Hermione. Il rentra dans sa chambre et alla dans la salle de bain attenante sans prendre d'affaires de rechange. Il prit une longue douche bien chaude, aussi n'entendit-il pas Drago entrer dans sa chambre une fois que sa mère lui ait parler. Il l'attendit assis sur le lit jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ait fini. Il rougit violement lorsque ce dernier entra dans la chambre avec une simple serviette noire autour de la taille. Le survivant failli presque la lâcher en le voyant, mais il se retint à temps, devenant encore plus rouge que ne l'était déjà Drago.

- Drago ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

- Ma mère m'a dit que tu étais au courant de son départ. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a demandé mais tu n'es pas obligé de faire ce qu'elle veut.

- Ça ne me dérange pas. Tu peux passer les vacances avec moi, si tu ne veux pas être tout seul.

- Je ne veux pas te déranger.

- Je passe mes vacances chez les Weasley, d'habitude. J'ai la vague impression qu'ils ne vont pas m'inviter cette année. Et la maison est assez grande pour nous deux.

- Tu ne veux pas t'habiller ?

- J'avais l'intention de me coucher !

- Tu dors nu ?

- Pas toujours. Il fait suffisamment bon dans cette chambre pour me le permettre. Mais je peux mettre un slip, si ça te dérange.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment que ça me dérange, mais je suis gay, je te rappelle.

- Et moi, je veux sortir avec toi !

- Tu es direct quand tu veux, répliqua Drago après un long silence et qui avait les joues en feu.

- J'ai remarqué que ça permet souvent d'avoir une réponse rapide. Mais je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne me réponds pas, ou si tu ne veux pas.

- Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laisser le temps de réfléchir. Tu es sérieux, au moins ?

- Oui. Et je pense que ta mère se doute de quelque chose.

- Elle a toujours été perspicace.

- Si je me rappelle bien, c'est toi qui avais commencé, à la saint Valentin, dit Harry qui était un peu triste que Drago évite de répondre.

- Un stupide élève m'a coupé dans mon élan, et ton copain Weasmoche a mit son grain sel. J'ai eu des doutes sur ta sincérité et sur mes résolutions.

- Ron a toujours été stupide en ce qui concerne ses sentiments ou ceux des autres. Il est amoureux d'Hermione depuis au moins la deuxième année. Et ce n'est qu'à la défaite de Voldemort qu'il s'en est rendu compte. Alors, je ne vais pas essayer de lui faire comprendre les miens. Il va mettre autant de temps à capter. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu cette « diversion », il n'aurait rien fait. Ou pas dans l'immédiat.

- S'il avait agis après, les conséquences auraient sans doute été plus désastreuses.

- Et on en serions-nous, aujourd'hui ? Demanda Harry d'un ton résigné.

- Je ne sais pas, et je ne le saurais jamais. Mais grâce à ce qui c'est passé, je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi.

- Ça me fait une belle jambe, répliqua Harry en allant dans la salle de bain.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je m'habille. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me balader à poil pendant des heures.

- Tu es toujours d'accord, pour les vacances ? S'inquiéta Drago.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de revenir sur ma parole.

- On pourra faire plein de chose, alors.

- Drago, il me faudra peut-être un peu de temps pour digéré ton absence de réponse, alors ne fait pas de plan tout de suite, dit Harry en revenant, son pantalon remit et sa chemise ouverte.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je ne demande pas aux gens de sortir avec moi si je n'ai pas un minimum de sentiments pour eux.

- Et moi, je ne suis pas vraiment habitué à ce que les autres me disent ce qu'ils ressentent. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir encore digéré. Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda le blond en suivant le brun qui sortait de la chambre.

- Je vais rentrer à Poudlard. Ne t'inquiète pas, on pourra toujours se voir, mais ta mère m'a fait comprendre quelque chose que je n'avais pas encore compris et je ne pense pas pouvoir rester auprès de toi cette nuit sans faire une dépression.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Pas maintenant, Drago. Tu n'es apparemment pas prêt et je ne tiens pas à briser l'amitié qu'on a réussis à reconstruire après la stupidité de Ron.

- Harry, reste ici, s'il te plait.

- Je suis désolé, dit Harry en sortant de la maison.

- Mais explique-toi au moins !

Ils étaient tout les deux au milieu du jardin, Drago retenant le bras d'Harry. Ce dernier réalisa à quel point Narcissa avait raison. Il ne voulait pas brusquer Drago, mais il savait que s'il ne lui disait pas, il ne le lâcherait pas. Et Drago était aussi doué qu'Hermione pour savoir quand il mentait.

- Je t'aime, Drago !

Le regard de Drago lui fit mal, mais au moins, il avait obtenu l'effet escompté : Drago lui lâcha le bras sous la surprise. Immédiatement, Harry transplana. À peine fut-il arrivé devant les portes du château qu'il courut dans ses quartiers et s'y enferma. Personne ne l'avait vu, et personne ne le verrait le lendemain. Heureusement que s'était samedi et qu'il n'y avait aucun match de quidditch. Il ne serait pas obliger de revoir le blond avant le lundi. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Tout comme il croyait avoir bien fermé la porte de sa chambre. Avant d'avoir pu faire quoique ce soit, il se retrouva plaqué au mur par un blond très en colère et diablement craquant avec son rougissement aux joues. Mais cela n'enlevait pas ce qu'il avait vu dans le regard du Serpentard.

- Potter ! Ça ne se fait pas de dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime et de le planter comme ça !

- Je sais, mais si j'avais vu autre chose dans ton regard, je serais peut-être resté.

- Et qu'est ce que tu y a vu ? Si c'est du dégout, tu te trompes énormément.

- J'aurais préférer y voir ton dégout plutôt que ta haine. Même durant notre scolarité, tu ne m'avais pas regardé avec autant de haine.

Drago le lâcha subitement et recula lentement. Harry était triste de cette réaction, bien qu'il ne la comprenne pas. Il avait besoin d'être seul et Drago ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Aussi se dirigea-t-il vers sa salle de bain pour s'y enfermer, l'idée de s'y noyer l'effleura quelques instants, mais la main pâle du blond lui bloqua la porte au moment où il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir.

- Drago, s'il te plait. C'est assez pénible comme ça, alors laisse-moi, je t'en pris.

- Non, je ne partirais pas. Je t'ai dit que ça ne se faisait pas de partir comme ça en laissant les gens en plan.

- Drago, dit Harry en se retournant, je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter ta colère, ou ta haine. Laisse-moi en paix, et lundi, on reprendra tout comme avant.

- Non, arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Comment veux-tu que j'agisse comme avant maintenant que tu m'as dit ça !

- Drago...

- Tais-toi !

Le blond fondit sur le survivant et s'empara de ses lèvres avec une douceur impressionnante. Harry ne put résister et répondit au baiser avec un manque total de lucidité. Cependant, le corps de Drago se collant au sien le ramena à la réalité et il rompit le baiser que Drago semblait vouloir approfondir.

- S'il te plait, ne fait pas ça. Je ne veux pas souffrir une nouvelle fois. Je ne le supporterais pas.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- J'ai été patient avec toi, après ce que t'a fait Ron. J'ai essayé de te comprendre, et j'ai été heureux que tu te confis à moi. Mais tu n'as jamais essayé de me comprendre et maintenant, tu joue avec mes sentiments.

- Non, je ne joue pas. Et comment veux-tu que j'essaye de te comprendre si tu ne me dis rien. Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qui c'est passé avec Ginny, alors que je t'ai tout raconté sur ce qu'il m'était arrivé après la guerre.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec elle ? Elle m'a trompé. Elle m'a trompé avec un homme que je pensais être mon ami et elle s'est jouée de moi en essayant de m'en faire porter le chapeau auprès de sa famille. Alors, ne viens pas me dire que tu ne joues pas. Ton regard de haine a été le même que le sien lorsque sa famille lui a dit qu'elle ne la croyait pas.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry, que tu croies que je sois comme elle. Je ne joue pas avec toi, mais la seule personne à m'avoir dit qu'elle m'aimait m'a obligé à rejoindre Voldemort et m'a obligé à suivre ses ordres à la lettre. Je suis vraiment désolé que tu ais dû voir ça, mais ce n'est absolument pas ce que je ressens.

- Drago, je ne fais plus confiance aux gens aussi facilement. Tu pourras me dire ce que tu veux, et même si je suis persuadé que tu es sincère, ça n'enlève pas le fait que j'ai vu ton regard. Je ne veux pas le revoir si je devais te le redire, et tu ne pourras pas m'y obliger.

- S'il te plait, Harry. Tu as été tellement patient avec moi, quand ma mère s'est enfuie, et après la diffamation de Ron. Crois-moi, je suis vraiment désolé, et je veux avoir autre chose qu'une simple amitié avec toi. Redis-le, et tu verras ce que je pense vraiment.

- Depuis quand tu appelles Ron par son prénom ? Éluda Harry.

- Tu n'as jamais rien dit de méchant contre mes amis, et je sais que si je veux vivre quelque chose avec toi, je ne dois pas appeler tes amis par les surnoms dont je les ais affublé. Et répond moi, je t'en pris.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, et je ne veux pas répondre à la tienne. J'ai trop peur de ce que je pourrais voir dans tes yeux.

- Je veux sortir avec toi, Harry.

- Il est trop tard pour ça.

Drago ne répondit pas et l'embrassa de nouveau. Comme la première fois, Harry y répondit, il se laissa même complètement aller. Cette fois-ci, le blond ne se rapprocha pas, ne voulant pas briser ce moment. Il parvint même à passer la barrière de ses lèvres, et leurs langues jouèrent ensembles jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent d'air et soient obligés de se séparer.

- Drago, souffla Harry avec un regard de souffrance.

- Je crois que je t'aime aussi, dit timidement le blond.

Le regard du brun changea plusieurs fois, devenant tour à tour heureux, sombre, interloqué malheureux et enfin complètement perdu. Quand à celui du blond, il était déterminé, et il ne cilla pas une fois, même lorsque Harry crut qu'il se foutait de lui et qu'il lui avait renvoyé la haine qu'il avait vu dans ses propres yeux. Puis, le survivant décida de profiter de cette nuit comme elle était. Peu importe ce qui allait arriver, il n'assumerait les conséquences que demain.

- Et moi, je suis sûr de t'aimer.

Harry fondit littéralement sur Drago lorsqu'il ne vit que du désir dans son regard. Il s'abandonna completement au blond, qui semblait bien vouloir prendre les choses en main. Il prit le brun dans ses bras et l'emmena dans son lit. Il ne voulait pas s'occuper des conséquences maintenant et laissa Drago s'occuper de lui comme il le voulait, en participant aussi.

.o.O.o.

Le lendemain fut dur pour de nombreuses personnes. Hermione avait offert un cadeau assez épuisant à son mari professeur de quidditch : un nouveau balai, encore plus rapide que l'Eclair de Feu. Et ils avaient passé le reste de la nuit à faire des galipettes. Les femmes enceintes étaient insatiables. Et la nuit des deux jeunes hommes avaient été particulièrement longue. Aussi eut-il quatre têtes de déterrés à la table des professeurs le samedi. Le reste des professeurs et les préfets et préfets en chef les regardaient avec des regards interloqués, mais ça ne sembla pas perturber la directrice, qui les avait tous convoqués en ce début de matinée, et tout le monde ignorait pourquoi.

- Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ici, professeur ? Demanda un des deux préfets en chef, qui était à Griffondor.

- J'ai une demande bien particulière. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a rappelé, ce matin en me levant, que dans une semaine, l'école existera depuis 1500 ans exactement. Et nous devons fêter ça.

- Vous n'auriez pas pu nous le dire plus tard dans la matinée, protesta Ron en étouffant un bâillement.

- Mais, il est urgent de mettre les choses en place. Il n'y aura pas cours cette semaine. Je veux que tous les élèves participent et nous aident à embellir et décorer l'école comme il se doit.

- Mais, si trop de monde participe, il va y avoir beaucoup de cafouillage, dit Hermione.

- Non, car je compte sur votre sens de l'organisation, miss Weasley. Et je pensais que les messieurs Potter, Malfoy et Weasley pouvaient s'occuper d'inviter les personnalités qu'il faut.

- Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ? Bougonna Harry. Si je suis devenu professeur, c'était pour être tranquille, professeur McGonagall. Je n'ai revu personne du ministère ou une quelconque célébrité depuis au moins trois ans.

- Et où passez-vous donc vos vacances ?

- Square Grimmaud. Vous devriez passer un jour. La maison est nettement plus jolie maintenant. J'ai réussi à me débarrasser du portrait de Madame Black.

- Raison de plus pour que ce soit vous qui invitiez les gens. Personne n'est encore capable d'inverser le sort de superglue. Un simple mot de vous et tout le monde va venir.

- Mais ce n'est pas moi le directeur de l'école. Ça devrait être à vous de faire ça, et moi, je devrais plutôt m'occuper des Griffondors. C'est vous qui m'avez nommé directeur de la maison. Je n'ai pas voulu de ce poste mais maintenant que je l'ai, je préférerais m'en occuper.

- Monsieur Londubat s'en occupera très bien. Je ne veux voir aucun d'entre vous trois tant que vous n'aurez pas réussi à inviter au moins 300 personnes. Et pensez à demander au Ministre de venir.

- Kingsley n'a pas besoin que je lui demande pour venir.

- Potter, c'est un ordre. Je veux que tout le monde se mette au travail d'ici la fin du repas. Je me chargerais de prévenir les élèves, et vous, Hermione, vous pouvez commencer à prévoir l'organisation dès maintenant.

Harry et Ron ne mangèrent pas leur petit déjeuner, peu enchanté par ce qu'ils devaient faire. Hermione toucha également très peu à son repas, trop occupé à prévoir la semaine à venir. Et Drago fut à peine perturbé, mangeant gaiement ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Il suivit Harry quand il se leva, mais seule Hermione fit attention à leur expression : Harry semblait inquiet alors que Drago respirait presque la joie de vivre. Elle se promit de parler avec son meilleur ami avant qu'il ne parte à la recherche d'invités. Drago, lui, suivit son amant, bien décider à savoir ce qui le tracassait. Cependant, ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent dans la chambre du brun qu'il se décida à parler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'aller faire le tour de gens bien placé pour une fête où je n'ai aucune envie d'aller.

- Ce n'est le sens de ma question. Tu as peur que je te file entre les doigts ?

- Oui ! Je ne sais pas si nous aurions dû faire ça cette nuit. C'était trop tôt.

- Trop tard, c'est fait. Et je n'ai aucun regret. Je veux être avec toi, j'ai envie de te sauter dessus maintenant et je veux que tout le monde soit au courant. Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui s'est passé en Irlande.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Absolument. Je ne changerais pas d'avis de si tôt.

Harry lui offrit sur plus beau sourire et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis, toujours aussi peu décidé à partir, il prit quelques affaires alors que Drago sortait de sa chambre pour préparer lui aussi son petit tour de connaissances susceptible de venir égayer la fête. Hermione profita de l'absence du blond pour aller voir son ami. Ce dernier ouvrit justement la porte alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à frapper. Elle fut un peu surprise de le voir rayonnant alors que lorsqu'il était partit, il avait le visage fermé.

- Tout va bien, Harry ?

- Non ! Je n'ai pas envie d'aller faire du lèche-botte aux personnes qui ne m'aiment que parce que j'ai vaincu le plus grand mage noir de ces 100 dernières années.

- Alors, c'est quoi, ce sourire béat sur le visage ?

- Rien du tout.

- Harry, s'il te plait. Je suis encore ton amie. Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux.

- Je sors avec Drago.

- Ah, c'était ça, vos têtes de morts-vivants, ce matin.

- Parce que tu crois que tu étais mieux que nous. J'espère que Ron a apprécier son cadeau, car je sens qu'il ne va pas aimer le mien.

- Vous n'allez pas vous cachez ?

- J'en ais assez de jouer à ce jeu-là. J'aimerai pouvoir faire ce que je veux, pour une fois. Lorsque j'ai rompu avec Ginny, je suis encore sortie presque deux mois avec elle, selon tous les journaux. Et tu sais très bien où est-ce que j'ai passé ces deux mois ! Je n'ai pas envie de revivre un truc pareil pour faire plaisir à ces journalistes. Peu importe ce que ça leur fait. Qu'ils essayent de me refaire ça, et je disparais définitivement, avec ou sans Drago.

- Est-ce qu'il est au courant ?

- Pas encore. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion. Mais je lui dirais avant cette stupide fête, histoire qu'il ne soit pas trop surpris.

- Vous n'y allez pas tout les deux ?

- On n'a pas les mêmes connaissances. On reviendra plus vite en y allant chacun de notre côté. Si on se débrouille bien, on sera de retour avant trois jours.

Hermione approuva, peu convaincu par la capacité de Neville à se faire obéir des élèves qui seraient surexcités cette semaine. Elle lui souhaita bonne chance et le laissa partir. Il alla directement trouver Kingsley, qui accepta de bon cœur et se chargea de presque toutes les invitations. Il ne resta à Harry que deux ou trois personnes à aller voir, tous des anciens professeurs, qui acceptèrent également. Il passa deux jours au square Grimmaud, histoire de remettre sa maison un peu en état, vu qu'elle était fermée pratiquement toute l'année, et aussi pour que McGonagal ne soit pas trop suspicieuse. Il fut revenu à l'école avant Ron et Drago et Hermione ne fut jamais aussi heureuse de le retrouver. Neville se débrouillait comme un pied et les élèves étaient intenables. Le survivant les calma tous d'un coup leur montrant ce qu'ils leur arriveraient s'ils ne se calmaient pas : un petit sort de métamorphose en souris, qui ravirait à coup sûr Miss Teigne. Et il remplaça Neville, pour le grand bonheur de ce dernier. Aussi, lorsque Ron et Drago arrivèrent, presque en même temps, ils le trouvèrent en train de décorer joyeusement les couloirs des dortoirs de Griffondor. Et comme il semblait bien s'amuser, le blond ne résista pas à l'envie d'aller le voir et de l'embrasser devant tout le monde. Ils entendirent un juron étouffé et virent Ron partir en disputant tout les élèves qui passaient près de lui. Harry demanda au préfet en chef de continuer sans lui et il emmena Drago dans la salle sur demande. Il savait que rien ne viendrait les déranger une fois dedans, pas même un dragon créant des inondations.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta Drago. Tu aurais dû me dire que tu ne voulais pas que les autres soient au courant, je ne t'aurais pas embrassé.

- Ce n'est pas ça, le problème. Qu'est ce que tu sais de ma relation avec Ginny ?

- Ce que tu m'as dit, et ce que les journaux relataient. Pourquoi ?

- Tu te souviens de ce que disaient les journaux ?

- Vaguement. Que ton couple avec elle était le plus beau qu'il soit et que vous filiez le parfait amour. Et que c'est parce qu'elle aurait fait une fausse couche que vous vous seriez séparés. Vous n'arriviez pas à vous remettre de la mort de votre enfant.

- C'est étonnant tout ce que les journaux peuvent inventer. J'étais séparé de Ginny depuis plus de deux mois lorsqu'ils ont dit qu'on n'était plus ensemble.

- Mais on voyait toujours des photos de vous deux.

- Ce n'était pas moi sur les photos. C'était Dean.

- Dean Thomas ?

- Oui, c'est avec lui qu'elle m'a trompée. Ils se sont tous les deux montrés égoïstes mais je les remercie d'avoir jouer le jeu pendant ces deux mois.

- Pourquoi Dean a prit ta place ? S'inquiéta Drago.

- J'étais à Sainte Mangouste. La pression des journaux et la liaison de Ginny m'avaient fait perdre la tête. J'en avais assez que tout le monde me voit comme le sauveur de l'humanité. On ne m'a pas lâcher une seule fois depuis que j'ai tué Voldemort. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire sans être suivit par des dizaines et des dizaines de journalistes. Et j'ai essayé de me suicider.

- Quoi ?

- Si je n'avais pas oublié qu'Hermione devait passer me voir ce jour là, j'aurais réussi.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? Tu veux que je te quitte en me faisant croire que tu es fou ou que tu as perdu la tête ? Tu n'y arriveras pas.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien avec quelqu'un depuis Ginny. Mais je voulais que tu sache que je ne supporterais pas une autre affaire de ce genre. Et je ne veux pas non plus que tu en subisses les conséquences. Ginny s'en veut beaucoup, elle ne pensait pas que j'allais aussi mal. Mais moi, je ne lui en veux pas. Je ne veux pas que tu ressentes la même chose.

- Tu serais prêt à réessayer si ça recommençait ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais que je ne resterais pas ici. Les journalistes vont profiter de la fête pour venir me harceler. S'ils tentent quoique ce soit, je disparaitrais. Mais je resterais jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, je ne peux pas abandonner les élèves comme ça, et j'aimerai essayer de me réconcilier avec Ron.

- Quoique tu fasses, je serais avec toi. Ils vont aussi me tomber sur le dos, je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin. Et je veux passer cette fête avec toi.

- Et s'ils nous dénigrent, dans leurs articles ? Tu vas autant en pâtir que moi.

- Je partirais avec toi. Si tu veux bien !

- Tu n'es pas obligé.

- Mais si tu pars tout seul, ils vont tous dire que c'est de ma faute, alors que ce n'est même pas vrai.

- D'accord. J'espère qu'ils ne recommenceront pas. Hermione a promis de s'occuper d'eux personnellement s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un soit blessé.

- Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. Si on rejoignait les élèves maintenant. Ils vont se demander ce qu'on fait et je ne tiens pas avoir la réputation qu'on se saute tout le temps dessus. McGonagall ne va pas apprécier.

Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa avant de sortir. Devant la porte se trouvait la plupart des élèves avec lesquels ils travaillaient à l'arrivé de Drago et Ron, plus quelques autres. Tous eurent l'air déçus de les voir ressortir aussi vite et dans comme ils étaient rentrés. Les deux amants rirent en les voyant puis, ils retournèrent à leurs occupations, Drago allant voir la directrice pour lui dire qui venait et qui ne venait pas.

Le week-end arriva très vite et plusieurs personnes étaient déjà là le vendredi soir. La famille Weasley au grand complet, ainsi que Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Et Kingsley devait arriver dans la nuit. L'école était tout bonnement magnifique. Tous les couloirs étaient décorés aux couleurs des quatre maisons, les elfes s'étaient surpassés en ce qui concernait la nourriture et de nombreuses créatures magiques étaient prévues pour agrémenter la fête, qui aurait lieu toute la journée du samedi. Pour le diner, les quatre tables avaient été enlevées et deux immenses tables trônaient maintenant au milieu de la grande salle. La famille Weasley se tenait aussi éloignée que possible d'Harry et Drago, alors que les deux autres anciens serpentards discutaient joyeusement avec eux. Blaise et Pansy ne semblaient pas en vouloir vraiment à Harry et étaient très heureux de la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Le survivant découvrit deux personnes charmantes et respectables, qui n'avaient rien à envier à ceux qui n'avait pas rejoins le lord noir. Comme Drago ne les avaient pas vu depuis longtemps, il finit par les laisser entre eux et sortit pour aller vers sa chambre. Mais il tomba sur Madame Weasley, qui semblait l'attendre.

- Bonsoir Harry !

- Bonsoir Madame Weasley.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Molly, mon chéri.

- Tant que je ne me serais pas réconcilié avec le reste de la famille, je préfère vous appeler madame Weasley. Que faites-vous devant ma chambre ?

- Je voulais te parler. Et en privé, si c'était possible.

- Bien sûr. Entrez, je vous en pris.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé pendant qu'Harry allumait un feu d'un geste de la main et que Winky leur servait à boire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a donc de si important pour que vous veniez me voir alors que même Ron vous l'a expressément interdit.

- Il nous a dit que tu sortais avec Drago Malfoy. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

- Oui. Nous n'avons pas été assez démonstratifs, ce soir ?

- Tu es certain qu'il ne te fera pas souffrir ?

- Oui. Lui aussi à souffert après la guerre, et même s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, je ne retenterais pas de mettre fin à mes jours. Je partirais loin d'ici, mais je vous promets de vous écrire régulièrement.

- Je suis rassurée. Tu devrais aller discuter avec George et Ginny. Ils s'en veulent un peu d'avoir eu une réaction aussi excessive lorsque tu as innocenté Drago. Et je suis sûre que Ginny sera très heureuse d'apprendre que tu es bien avec lui.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, répliqua Harry avec un sourire.

- Mais je peux le voir. N'oublie pas que je te considère comme mon fils !

- Je ne l'oublie pas, non. J'irais les voir demain. Je veux profiter un peu de cette soirée avec Drago. Je ne sais pas quelles bêtises vont inventer les journalistes demain et je préfère vivre une soirée tranquille, au cas où.

- Je comprends. Je vais te laisser alors. Bonne soirée, Harry.

- Bonne soirée à vous aussi, madame Weasley.

Elle sortit au moment même où Drago rentrait. Le brun lui expliqua rapidement qu'elle lui parlait toujours et que d'après elle, deux de ces enfants étaient près à lui pardonner. Puis, ils passèrent une partie de la nuit dans les bras de l'autre, sans rien faire d'autre que respirer l'odeur et écouter le cœur de son amant. Cependant, l'excitation et l'envie finirent par prendre le dessus et ils terminèrent leur nuit d'une façon beaucoup moins reposante.

La matinée du lendemain fut très longue pour les deux amants. Les journalistes étaient arrivés les premiers et bien qu'ils aient réussis à leur échapper pendant une partie de la matinée, ils avaient fini par se retrouver coincés. Ils s'expliquèrent longuement et Harry commençait à s'agiter de plus en plus, ce qui inquiétait Drago près de lui, et d'autres personnes, plus loin. Le blond finit par leur trouver un échappatoire, grâce à George. Il continuait la vente des farces et attrapes made in Weasley et avait créer une diversion en faisant exploser le fameux dragon d'eau, qui cette fois-ci, n'éclaboussa personne. Ils finirent par s'enfermer dans une classe vide, en compagnie d'une bonne partie de la famille Weasley. Percy, Bill et Charlie n'attendirent pas et sortirent de la classe alors même que les journalistes venaient à peine de passer devant. Il resta alors George, Ginny, Hermione et Ron, que sa femme empêchait de partir. La plus jeune des Weasley se moqua totalement de la présence de Ron et fondit complètement en larmes dans les bras de Harry. George se rapprocha également et les prit tout les deux dans ses bras. Drago jugea bon de s'éloigner et sourit en voyant l'air scandalisé du prof de quidditch.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'aurais jamais dût te faire ça. Pardonne-moi ! Pleurais Ginny.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Si ! Si je ne t'avais pas trompé, tu n'aurais jamais essayé de te suicider. Et je t'ai tourné le dos alors que tu avais besoin d'aide.

- Non, tu n'y es pour rien. Si ça n'avait pas été toi, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tu n'arriveras pas à la déculpabiliser, abandonne ! Lui dit George en les relâchant. Maman nous as dit que tu sortais avec Malfoy. C'est vrai, ce mensonge ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que je dois répondre, là, répliqua Harry, pas très à l'aise.

- Dit, tu es heureux avec lui ? Il ne te fait pas du mal comme je t'en ais fait ? Demanda Ginny.

- Je suis heureux, Ginny. Et je le serais encore plus si tous ces maudits journalistes n'existaient pas et que tu arrêtes de dire que tu m'as fait du mal.

- Mais c'est pourtant vrai !

- Je sais, mais c'est du passé maintenant et j'aimerai bien pouvoir retrouver la famille que j'avais quand j'étais étudiant à Poudlard.

- Moi, je suis tout à fait d'accord. C'est beaucoup moins drôle sans toi, dit George. Et je vais m'occuper personnellement de tous ceux qui ne serait pas d'accord avec ça.

- Laisse tomber, George. Il y a certaines personnes avec qui je dois avoir un sérieuse conversation.

- Ça risque d'être compliqué, aujourd'hui, avec tout ce monde qui veut te voir, dit Ginny.

Si Harry voulut répondre, il n'en eut pas le temps. Peeves venait d'entrer dans la salle et criait maintenant à tue-tête qu'Harry Potter se cachait dans la salle de métamorphose. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, une horde de journalistes fut à la porte. Le brun envoya balader le fantôme et sortit par un passage secret. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans un couloir, à l'opposé des journalistes, mais où se trouvait trois ministres, chacun voulant évidement le survivant dans son ministère. Il resta à discuter avec eux, essayant de leur faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas du tout intéressé. Pendant ce temps, McGonagall, aidée par Arthur et Molly Weasley, vira proprement tous les journalistes. La fin de la journée se passa alors plus calmement, et chacun put profiter de la fête.

Alors que chacun dansait joyeusement avec un partenaire, Harry sortit faire un tour dans le parc, peu enclin à danser lui-même et laissant Drago s'amuser avec ses amis. Il était heureux que rien ne soit arrivé. Il espérait qu'il en serait de même lorsqu'il lirait les journaux le lendemain. Mais pour le moment, il voulait profiter du calme de la nuit. Un bruit derrière lui le fit se retourner brusquement, la baguette à la main. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il s'agissait simplement de Ron.

- Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda Ron, un peu surpris par l'accueil.

- Je n'ais pas encore perdu l'habitude de ce genre de réaction. Et ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas suivi ainsi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Est-ce que c'est vrai, ce que tu as raconté tout à l'heure, quand on était dans la salle.

- Oui. Ron, on ne commande pas ses sentiments. Je ne quitterais pas Drago pour redevenir ton ami. Il s'en veut suffisamment comme ça pour que je lui fasse ça.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Oui ! Et c'est pour ça que je ne le quitterais pas pour te faire plaisir. Lui aussi a été traqué par les journalistes. Il sait ce que j'ai vécu et je ne veux surtout pas lui faire vivre la même chose.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimais, lorsque tu l'as innocenté, cet été ?

- Non. J'avais fait ça parce que sa mère m'avait aidé contre Voldemort. La moindre des choses était que je la remercie en permettant à son fils de rester libre. On a appris à ce connaître, par la suite, et tu seras sûrement surpris d'appendre que c'est grâce à toi qu'on sort ensemble aujourd'hui.

- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- C'est le jour de la saint Valentin, quand tu lui as dit que je me moquais de lui. Tu nous as coupés en plein élan mais au moins, ça nous a permis de mettre les choses bien au clair.

- J'ignorais que tu aimais les hommes, j'ai été surpris.

- Je n'aime pas les hommes plus particulièrement. Tu t'en serais rendu compte, autrement.

- Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ? J'ai été stupide, mais ça m'a fait peur, quand tu as essayé de te tuer. Personne n'avait vu que tu allais mal, et moi, plus que quiconque, j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte.

- Je vous l'ai caché. Je ne voulais pas que vous me preniez en pitié. Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner de ce côté là. Je veux bien qu'on redevienne ami, à la condition que tu ne me demandes pas de quitté Drago et que tu ne l'insultes pas en ma présence.

- D'accord, je ferais un effort. Mais ne me demande pas de devenir ami avec lui.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé.

- Tant mieux. Si on rentrait, il fait froid.

- Si tu veux. J'ai envie de voir Dray, de toute façon. Cette journée a presque été parfaite.

- Dray ? Dis-moi, quand tu dis que je vous ais coupé en plein élan, vous comptiez faire quoi ?

- D'après toi ? On avait décidé d'aller chasser les papillons roses dans le jardin de Rusard.

- Rusard a des papillons roses dans son jardin ? Rusard a un jardin ?

- Non, ce n'est pas du tout ça. On allait faire ce que font généralement deux personnes qui se retrouvent dans une chambre avec un lit qui leur tend les bras et qui ont envie d'un câlin.

- Ah ! et vous l'avez fait, depuis ?

- Il y a des choses que tu devrais peut-être ignorer. J'ai peur de te choquer. Et je ne te demande pas ce que tu fais avec Hermione quand vous vous retrouvez tous les deux.

Ron prit une jolie teinte cramoisi, ce qui jura complètement avec ses cheveux. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, madame Weasley couru vers eux et les prit dans ses bras en criant à qui voulait l'entendre son bonheur. Le reste de la soirée fut particulièrement heureuse.

Le lendemain, les journaux racontaient exactement ce qui s'était passé, sans rien ajouter autour. Harry et Drago furent très surpris mais au clin d'œil de McGonagall, ils devinèrent qu'elle y était pour quelque chose. Hermione rentra avec les Weasley, l'école n'étant pas une structure adapté pour une femme enceinte. Évidemment, ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre Ron et Drago, mais les deux faisaient des efforts, que Harry soit là ou non. Régulièrement, il pouvait cependant entendre des Weasmoche et des belettes lorsqu'il était seul avec un des deux, mais le fait d'avoir réussi les faire se parler, même si c'était seulement pour se saluer, lui suffisait amplement. La fin de l'année arriva tranquillement et la relation entre Harry et Drago s'approfondit plus encore.

Hermione accoucha début Août d'une petite fille. Étant persuadée que son meilleur ami et son presque beau-frère ne pouvaient pas voir d'enfants, elle demanda à Harry si elle pouvait l'appeler Lilly et le brun accepta avec joie. Mais c'était sans compter sur les idées farfelues de Dumbledore. Après un rangement du bureau de la directrice par les deux amants – elle leur avait ordonné de le nettoyer suite à une expérience ratée par les deux protagonistes – ils avaient découvert une étrange potion, qui leur donna des idées et qu'ils expérimentèrent dans ce même bureau. Neuf mois après cette découverte, et deux mois après le mariage d'Harry et Draco, un petit Potter-Malfoy vit le jour et il n'allait pas être le seul.

FIN

* * *

Voilà voilà, c'est fini. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. En tout cas, moi, je me suis amusée à l'écrire. Selon le nombre de reviews ( et aussi de mon temps libre), je pourrais peut-être une suite. mais je ne garantie rien


End file.
